


Birthday Surprise

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Stockings, Toys, cat play, mild cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: It's Atsushi's birthday and Issay wants to surprise him. Who will really be the most surprised? For effects of this story Atsushi isn't married in this universe, the rest is the same.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I think I included any possible warnings in the tags. This is purely smut and some fluf.

It was a couple hours past noon as Issay entered Atsushi’s house slowly, trying not to make much noise while making sure there was no one home. He had taken Atsushi’s spare key, knowing where he hid it. He left a sigh out once he was sure no one was there, closing the door and nearly screaming as he heard one of Atsushi’s cats meow.

“Oh God! it’s you…” Issay smiled accommodating the bags he carried in his arms as he crouched down, placing one on the floor and caressing cat’s head. “Your daddy isn’t home right?” he asked as the cat purred. He then removed his shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

The dark haired man placed the bags on the counter and began taking out their contents. He and Atsushi had been dating for about a couple of months now, after the younger had drunkenly admitted to be in love with him during the last year’s party.

Issay smiled at the memory of Atsushi’s face when he asked if he had meant what he said being drunk. He had waited until the younger was done apologizing to close the gap between them and place a soft kiss to his lips. Atsushi couldn’t resist it and had confessed his true feelings afterwards.

The elder then began searching for a few things he would need.  After all that day was Atsushi’s birthday and even if the younger had tried to diminish the date since he had to work, he had said he would be free that night so they could celebrate together. The elder then had decided to throw him a surprise party, making Atsushi swear he’d call him as soon as he was done with work.

 Issay walked towards the fridge, opening it to store a few wine bottles, noticing Atsushi had a good portion of it already occupied with alcohol. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told everyone to bring booze…” he muttered to himself as he made room for the wine.

“I hope this makes you happy…” Issay said as if the younger could hear him, uncapping a beer and drinking some as he began to prepare a mixture to marinate meat.

It hadn’t been too long when Issay heard a car entering the garage, so he crouched down slightly. It was too early for any of the guests to arrive, so it was most likely Atsushi himself. “He is surely gonna see me here…” he realized feeling glad he had decided to use a taxi to go there; otherwise Atsushi would have noticed his car outside. He then took everything and placed it as best he could inside the fridge, rushing out of the kitchen and wondering what to do.

 _“If he didn’t call me… Perhaps he forgot something…”_ Issay thought, discarding the idea to hide somewhere in the living room, so as he heard the door being opened, he rushed upstairs towards the first room he found, entering the closet and closing the door. Hoping whatever reason had brought the younger home early wouldn’t lead him there.  

Issay waited for what felt like an eternity, but he was sure it was just a few minutes. Then hearing Atsushi’s footsteps coming into the room, so he pressed his back against the suits hanging there; hoping he wouldn’t be caught. After a few moments, he dared to look through the wooden blinds on the door. Noticing Atsushi had placed a box on top of his bed and had unbuttoned his shirt, he was now in the process of removing his pants.

Issay sighed. _“He’s gonna take a shower…  I can sneak out while he is in the bathroom and call everyone to change the plans…”_ he thought as he waited a little longer.

The elder then heard Atsushi seemed to be searching for something on his night stand, so he leaned closer to the blinds once again, feeling a bit puzzled as he saw something lacey being thrown on top of the bed.

Atsushi then climbed onto his bed and began putting on what he had thrown into his bed,  Issay’s eyes roamed over the younger’ legs, marveling slightly at his skills at putting on stockings; also feeling a bit guilty because of spying on him.

 _“He’s probably getting ready for a photo shoot with the band or something…”_ He thought as he watched the younger slid some garters beneath his boxers and hook them into his stockings, then adjusting the upper lacy strap over his abdomen.

The younger then knelt on the bed as he pulled the box closer to him, taking something out that only made Issay’s confusion increase. There was no way Atsushi would be allowed to take photos with the band wearing cat ears, right? There was no doubt that was what Atsushi was currently accommodating onto his head.

Issay had to admit he looked rather cute, and sexy in a way that made him feel slightly inadequate.

Atsushi finished by putting on some fluffy fingerless gloves, later taking the back of one of his hands towards his face, moving it in soft circles just like cats when they groom.

The elder observed Atsushi almost as if he was under a spell, then seeing as Atsushi´s other hand was directed to one of his nipples as he pinched it, moaning softly.   

Issay blushed as he felt his pants getting tighter. They hadn’t had sex yet; actually he planned on attempting to change that after the party; if Atsushi wasn’t too drunk by then. He rolled his eyes at himself, after seeing the amount of booze on the younger’s fridge he would surely be drunk after the party. The elder however was brought back to reality by one of the sexiest moans he had heard Atsushi utter. Seeing he was now fondling his groin over his boxers.

The elder took a hand to his lips, he felt a bit hurt now. Why hadn’t Atsushi just called him to share these things with him? He knew Atsushi’s libido was high but he hadn’t dared to make the first move just yet due to his own and the younger’s work load. He however decided he couldn’t hide anymore, clearing his throat loudly enough to be heard.

Atsushi’s eyes shoot up immediately, searching for the source of the sound as he wondered if he was in danger. “Who is there?” he asked trying to determine where the intruder was thinking of how to find his way to safety faster.

 “Don’t be scared…” Issay said. “It’s me… Issay”

“Issay?!” Atsushi quickly pulled one of his sheets over his body as he saw the closet doors being opened. “Why are you my closet?” he asked as he tried not to blush but failed.

“You said you were going to work all day…” Issay began. “So I wanted to throw you a surprise party… why did you lie to me?”

Atsushi bit his lower lip, Issay seemed angry. “We finished earlier than I expected…” he answered honestly. “I knew I would see you tonight and I…” he looked down. “I didn’t want to molest you if I got drunk…”

“You know, it’s not molesting if I’m ok with it…” Issay moved closer slowly, taking one of his hands to Atsushi’s cat ears and pulling softly on one of them, caressing it softly between his fingers.

Atsushi blushed all over again. “I… I can explain…”

“You look cute…” Issay said sitting in front of the younger. “Is it a kink?”

Atsushi looked down. “Cats are sexy…”

Issay smiled. “Well, you are the sexiest cat I’ve seen...”

“Don’t you think I’m crazy… or a pervert?” Atsushi inquired looking up at the elder’s eyes.

“I’ve always known you are a kinky bastard…” Issay stated as he moved some of his hair behind his ear. “I like it…”

“Really?” Atsushi smiled feeling hopeful.

Issay then moved closer, taking one of Atsushi’s glove clad hands. “Are you afraid you’ll scare me away if you try to get physical with me?”

“Uh… I was waiting for you to make the first move…” Atsushi confessed.

“Why?” Issay pouted slightly.

“I don’t want to be disrespectful towards you…” Atsushi sighed.

Issay took his other hand towards the younger’s face, caressing it softly. “Acchan… you’ve known me for a long time… do you think anything you do will ever scare me away from you?”

“I don’t know…” Atsushi admitted.

“I’ve liked you for long… I never said anything before you did because I was afraid it would damage our friendship… but I was the happiest man alive when you admitted you had feelings for me…” Issay then moved closer, kissing Atsushi’s lips softly. “I would have tried to get physical with you before but you’ve been so busy I didn’t want to burden you with it…”

“So… you do want me?” Atsushi wanted to be completely sure. “Even after all these?” he asked referring to all Issay had probably seen.

 “I bet you are hungry, aren’t you kitty?” Issay smiled taking the sheet off Atsushi’s body. He supposed the best way to reassure the younger was to take part on his games. “I guess I can give you some milk if you behave…”

Atsushi felt his heart race as he licked his lips expectantly; feeling glad Issay would want to play with him.

Issay then stood up beginning to unhook his pants, seeing Atsushi get off the bed and crawl towards him moving his face up towards his crotch. “Oh, don’t be inpatient…” he mock scolded, seeing the younger sit on the floor looking up at him expectantly. “You truly are a sexy kitty…” he said then opening his pants and pushing it down along his boxers.

Atsushi then once again moved closer, placing his hands on the elder’s thighs as he kissed his groin softly, slowly beginning to lick his dick.

“Mmm…” Issay moaned softly, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs for the younger, sensing his shaft grow to full hardness quickly. “Yes… that feels good…” he then caressed Atsushi’s hair softly as he felt him lick at his slit.

The elder moved his hips slightly, pushing against Atsushi’s lips. At this the younger began taking him into his mouth, sucking softly.

“Oh… like that… keep sucking and you’ll get your milk…” Issay then began unbuttoning his shirt, taking one of his own hands to caress one of his nipples.

Atsushi moaned against the elder’s manhood, he looked really sexy like that, so he took one of his hands to fondle his testicles as he increased the speed of his mouth, attempting to take him as deep as he could, gagging slightly but managing it.

“Mmm… you are so good…” Issay looked at the younger feeling his lower belly tighten. “I’m… so close…” he warned as he placed his hands behind himself on the bed.

Atsushi simply increased his speed, he wanted to please the elder, feeling delighted admiring how he looked that way, with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, noticing a slight blush on his face, so he moaned once more around him, soon feeling his mouth being filled by Issay’s seed.

“Ah!! Acchan!!” Issay moaned feeling his belly clench pleasantly.  

Atsushi drank the elder’s seed hungrily, then licking him up, making sure not to waste a single drop.

Issay sighed opening his eyes and straightening up slightly, looking down at Atsushi who seemed to be waiting for his next order. “You were a really good kitty...” he said as he caressed his face softly. “Now come here... it’s time for your prize...”

Atsushi’s eyes shone as he climbed onto the bed. Kneeling with his legs parted and his hands in front just like a cat would.

“Lie down for me, kitty...” Issay requested pushing Atsushi softly and kissing him deeply as his hands went to caress his neglected shaft over his boxers, Atsushi moaned against the elder’ lips, pushing his hips slightly upwards against his hand.

“Mmm... it’s big...” Issay complimented. “I wonder if I can take it all...” he said as he moved down biting softly on one of the younger’s nipples and earning more moans from him.

Issay then pulled down Atsushi’s boxers, careful not to pull on the garters. Then moving down further and licking at his glans.

“Ah!” Atsushi couldn’t help the bucking on his hips. He wanted Issay so much.

“Weren’t you supposed to meow?” Issay asked looking up at the younger expectantly.

Atsushi swallowed hard as his eyes made contact with the elder’s, blushing slightly but he supposed he had to comply. “Nya?” He finally uttered.

Issay smiled, he would let it go this one time. He then took the younger’s glans into his mouth sucking softly on it. Feeling Atsushi’ thighs tremble as he parted them wider for him, he was probably making his best effort at keeping his moans in check.

The elder then left go of him for a moment. “It’s ok... moan all you want... I love when you do it...” he then resumed his sucking, taking him deeper this time.

“Ah!!” Atsushi closed his eyes as he clasped the sheets between his fingers. How long has he fantasized of this very moment? He wondered as he felt his body refusing to go slow.

Issay moaned against the younger taking one of his hands to caress his testicles. Brushing his fingers slightly against his entrance by accident and sensing it contract in anticipation. His manhood began to wake up once more at this.

“Mmm... you are tasty...” Issay said letting go of Atsushi’s manhood, gaining a dismayed complain only to earn nearly a scream as he guided his tongue lower, pushing softly against the younger’s tight ring of muscles.

Issay pushed some more seeing how Atsushi pulled his own checks further apart for him. Complying with what he wanted, beginning to move his tongue in and out softly.

“Oh... God!” Atsushi’s body trembled as he felt his shaft move inpatient. Issay really knew what he was doing or so he realized as he felt his tongue being replaced by two of his fingers pushing against his most sensitive area.

The elder then took his other hand to caress Atsushi’s neglected manhood as he kept moving his fingers against his prostate. Seeing him come undone like this was beyond any fantasy he had ever had of him.  “Come on kitty... cum for me...” he requested taking the younger’s manhood into his mouth once more.

Atsushi was sure his scream could have been heard all over his house as he came hard into the elder’s mouth, feeling glad he didn’t have to sing any time soon as well.

“Mmm... delicious...” Issay then moved closer, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, making him taste himself slightly, but he didn’t care.

“Issay... please...” Atsushi pleaded pulling the elder closer against his body with his legs.

“Is that the way to call your owner?” Issay asked biting softly on the younger’s lower lip.

Atsushi blushed softly. “Master... please, I need you...” he requested.

Issay smiled at his obedience. “Do you have lube?” he had brought some but was currently most likely in the fridge with everything else.

Atsushi nodded pulling open his nightstand drawer, blushing yet once more as a vibrator rolled out next to the condoms and lube.

“This is gonna be so much fun...” Issay said picking the three items. “I think you can take it already...” he evaluated the vibrator as he lubed it up. It was slim at the tip and wider at the base.

“I can...” Atsushi confirmed feeling his manhood stir back to life.

 "Get on all fours...” Issay requested.

Atsushi obeyed turning around and spreading his legs slightly, looking back at Issay.

“You look so sexy...” Issay complimented as he began inserting the vibrator into the younger’s body.

“Ah...” Atsushi moaned grabbing a hold of his bed rest as he felt the object being used to slowly stretch him further. “Please...”

“Please what darling?” Issay inquired as he ran one of his fingers over the younger’ garters. He had wanted to touch them since the very first time he saw them.

“I...” Atsushi moaned moving against the vibrator. “Please turn it on...”

“As you wish...” Issay then turned on the device, moving it in soft circles inside the younger.

“Ah!! Yes!!” Atsushi closed his eyes, pushing his forehead against the pillow as he felt pleasure waves wash over his body.

Issay moved the vibrator into Atsushi’s body a bit more, until he couldn’t wait any longer. So he turned it off, taking it out. “It’s my turn now...” he said as Atsushi’s eyes met his through his disheveled hair; picking a condom and putting it on, adding a bit more lube. “Are you ready for me?”

Atsushi nodded then closing his eyes and relaxing his body as much as he could, then feeling the elder’s manhood entering him slowly. “Ah!!”

“Mmm... yes...” Issay moaned moving closer and entering him completely. “You are so tight...”

“Ah... it’s so big... and hard...” Atsushi complimented as he felt how Issay began thrusting against him.

The elder then passed one of his arms around Atsushi’s chest, pinching one of his nipples while pressing his lips against his back.

“Ah... yes...” Atsushi felt his shaft leak as Issay’s teeth sank on his neck. “Ah!!”

Issay moaned not letting go of the younger as he angled his hips, reaching his prostate and moving against it.

“Oh! God!” Atsushi nearly saw stars behind his eyelids, and just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore Issay got off him. “Why did you stop?” He asked as he pouted looking back at the elder.

“Turn around...” Issay requested as he helped the younger lay on his back. Then taking his legs and placing them on his shoulders as he entered him once again.

“Ah!” Atsushi screamed as he felt Issay resume the pounding against his most sensitive area. Looking up at him and seeing his hands run up and down his legs, in a soft caressing motion.

“Oh... yes...” Issay moaned increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Atsushi then took his hand to his neglected manhood, caressing it slowly, attempting to last longer.

“Ah... don’t hold back...” Issay told him. “I’m so close... I’m gonna cum so hard...”

Atsushi obeyed then fisting his manhood and moving his hand at Issay’s speed. It didn’t take long for him to reach completion, coming hard for the second time that day.

Issay buried himself as deep as he could into Atsushi’s body as he also came.

Atsushi sighed trying to regain his breath as he felt Issay accommodate his legs back down, almost feeling empty as he withdrew from his body.

“That was awesome...” Issay said as he picked some tissues from the younger’s night stand, helping him clean up and tossing them in the trash nearby.

Atsushi nodded still not fully recovered.

The elder then lied down next to Atsushi, caressing his face softly. “I want you to take me next time...”

“Really?” Atsushi asked, feeling happy that he would be able to fulfill his fantasies with the elder.

“Yes... unless you are not into it...” Issay smiled.

“I’m into a lot of things and I want to try them all with you...” Atsushi admitted, receiving a soft kiss from Issay.

“Don’t be shy... I can barely wait...” Issay sighed. “I love you...”

“God I love you too...” Atsushi then moved closer kissing the elder’s lips once again. “Uh... you said you wanted to throw me a surprise party but... why were you in the closet?”

Issay had to laugh a bit. “Sorry... I didn’t know where else to hide... you should have called me when you finished working...” he pouted.

Atsushi kissed Issay’s lips once again. “Sorry... If I’d known you wanted to do me... I wouldn’t have tried to ride this off on my own...”

“Well, now you know...” Issay said moving a few strands of the younger’s hair away from his face. “Since you are here early... you can rest while I finish preparing the food...”

“Oh, I can help you.” Atsushi offered.

“It’s your birthday darling... I’m not gonna make you work...” Issay then got up beginning to fix his shirt and searching for his pants and underwear.

“Thank god...” Atsushi sighed then curling up slightly on his side and closing his eyes. He felt really tired.

Issay pulled the sheets over the younger, then caressing his hair; however his fingers collided with the cat ears so he took them off. He didn’t want Atsushi to wake up with a headache. “I’ll wake you up an hour before the party...” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Thank you...” Atsushi nearly purred his answer.

“You truly are a cat...” Issay stated as he walked out the room.

 

The End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my birthday present from me to me XD I was supposed to post this on Atsushi's birthday (we share month XD) but I got stuck and wasn't able to finish it till today! I hope you enjoyed it XD


End file.
